Tense
by aprylynn
Summary: Nell is really tense and Talia is a really good friend.


This was not at all how Nell thought her night would end up, but she's not complaining one bit.

The whole team went out for drinks after a particularly troubling case. The DEA had even sent Talia Del Campo to assist. But now that it was all over, everyone was drinking and laughing and relaxing.

Well, not everyone. Nell was enjoying the booze and her friends, but she was still tense.

As the night went on, people left to go home. First Sam, wanting to say good night to Kam before it got too late. Then Deeks left with a more than slightly tipsy Kensi on his arm. Callen was all of the sudden no where to be found so who knows when he skipped out. Eric got a text from a friend who wanted to meet at a comic book store slash comedy club. He invited Nell to tag along but she decided to stay for one more drink. Maybe that would help her finally relax.

"What are you still doing here by yourself?" Talia plopped down next to her, half finished beer in hand.

"Oh, hey." Nell smiled. "I just needed a little more time to unwind, I guess."

"Is it working?"

"Not really."

"It was a shitty few days."

"Yes, it was. I'm still really tense and hopefully that feeling will go away soon."

"There's things you can do to help that process."

"I don't think I should have anymore to drink after this."

Talia winked at her. "That's not exactly what I was talking about."

Nell's face felt hot and she laughed nervously. "Oh, that. Yeah, that would help. Actually, that would help a lot." Nell didn't know Talia that well, but she seemed friendly enough and the alcohol was making her a little chattier. "Damn it, I need to get laid."

"Yeah, I hear you."

"And it's not like I can just make it happen."

"What are you talking about? You're hot. You could probably have any guy here. Or girl. I don't know you, so I don't want to assume."

"Thanks, but I don't know these guys. They could be creeps and I don't want to take that chance. Maybe I'll just stick with my battery powered boyfriend."

"You know, when I really need to get fucked, I usually prefer women. They're waaaay better at sex than guys."

Nell nearly choked on the last of her beer. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I'm totally serious. Women are way better at sex. They're hotter too. In fact, sometimes I wonder why I ever bother with guys at all."

"Ummm… I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

"You know, if you're really that desperate…" Talia reached over and placed her hand on Nell's knee. "I would be willing to help you out."

Nell was frozen in place. "What…. are you saying?" She knew exactly what she was saying.

"I'm saying…" Talia looked her up and down and leaned closer. "You're gorgeous and you need to get laid and I'm more than willing to take care of your needs. Much better than your battery-powered friend could. Or any guy in this place."

"I don't know…" Fuck, she smelled good. And her smile was beautiful. In fact, Talia was beautiful from head to toe. This was starting to sound like a good idea, which freaked Nell the fuck out. "I've never been with… you know."

"We all have to start somewhere."

Talia leaned over and placed a gentle, lingering kiss on Nell's lips. Nell's eyes fluttered closed and she savored everything about this moment. Talia's lips were soft and warm. Her hand began to caress Nell's thigh through her skirt. Nell thought her heart would explode. She was so fucking turned on just from this kiss, she wondered what else Talia could do to her. Nell kissed Talia back, opening her mouth to allow Talia's tongue to tease her. Almost on their own her hands came up and cupped Talia's face, holding her in place to deepen the kiss.

Nell had no idea how much time went by as she made out with her sometimes co-worker in this bar, but finally Talia pulled back with an unbelievable smirk on her face. "So… what do you think? You want my help?"

"Um… cab." The part of her brain that formed complete sentences was not working. "My place."

* * *

As soon as Nell's front door was closed and locked, she lead Talia into her bedroom. Nell initiated the kiss this time, all of her reluctance gone. Clothes littered the floor, leaving them completely naked in each other's embrace. Talia's mouth moved to Nell's neck, licking and biting as Nell moaned. She absolutely the loved the feeling of Talia's naked breasts pressed against hers. This was new and exhilarating and she wanted to touched Talia everywhere. She lifted her leg and wrapped it around Talia's, angling her hips to try and get some relief. Talia chuckled against Nell's skin and then guided her to the bed and pushed her down. She covered Nell's face, neck, shoulders, breasts with kisses. She whispered against her skin how beautiful she was and how much she loved her tits. Talia's hand guided her legs apart and she began to gently circle Nell's clit. Talia latched onto Nell's breast, holding her nipple between her teeth as she flicked it over and over with her tongue. Nell's breathing become more and more labored. She ran her fingers through Talia's hair and thrust her hips against her hand. Talia inserted two fingers and Nell cursed out loud. She switched to her other breast and not long after that, an intense orgasm swept through her and she cried out Talia's name.

"Wow…" Nell was feeling a lot less tense now. "I mean… wow…"

"You're welcome."

"I want to do that to you." Nell pushed Talia onto her back and kissed her. "I'm not sure what to do though." Nell covered her face with her hand and laughed nervously. "Fuck, I sound like a virgin."

"Well, you sort of are." Talia teased. She took Nell's hand and moved it between her legs. "Just do what I did to you. That is, if you liked it."

Nell smiled down at her and began to mimic Talia's movements on her. She paid attention to her reactions and when her eyes rolled back and she breathed out _holy shit_ , she figured she was doing something right. Talia ended up being so impressed with the way Nell made her come with relative ease that she went down on her, making her scream.

They both lied side by side, just being quiet and still as their bodies cooled and heart rates returned to normal.

Nell turned on her side, facing Talia. She reached over that cupped her breast, squeezing her nipple between her thumb and finger. "You know what?" Nell smiled down at her.

"What?"

"You're totally right about women."

"I know."

"So, can I call you the next time I'm feeling tense?"

Talia laughed and then turned over, pressing against Nell, kissing her deeply.

"Of course. In fact, I think you're feeling tense right now."

Nell smiled against her lips. "Well, get to work."


End file.
